


The Red Star

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo Round 2 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Choking, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Pirate captain Barnes of The Red Star makes port and goes directly to the reader, his favourite prostitute, for some release.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo Round 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919305
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The Red Star

_The Red Star_ had returned to Port Royal. Word of its arrival spread through the town like wildfire. Its dark sails were recognisable from a mile away, a brilliant red against the light waves, dyed by the blood of their enemies, and by the time the ship came to dock the entire population knew of their arrival.

Carrying riches from across the seas, you watched from your window as the crew paraded through the streets and split off in smaller groups to chase their pleasures. Be it rum, women or gambling, Port Royal had it all. They would get no sleep tonight but then that was hardly why they ventured to this particular pit of depravity.

And speaking of depravity, there, among the crowd, dodging and weaving his way on a well trodden path, was the infamous Captain Barnes. He sailed the seas under his colours of blood and has his crew ransack navy and pirate ships alike. Few survived to tell the tales but those that did spoke fearfully of the tattooed man.

Your heart skipped a beat when he turned his gaze to the skies and caught your eye, a devilish smirk on his lips. He pushed a drunken couple aside, straight into a pig’s trough, tossed a golden coin to your Madame and stormed up the stairs, straight to your room.

Your door flung open and you turned, slowly. Barnes always did like a tease. The word falling from your lips like a sigh, you leaned back against the window and breathed, “Captain.”

He was as handsome as you remembered, rugged and fresh from the sea. His beard was thick but well maintained, a rarity among the men in Port Royal. Strong as ever, his light shirt strained around his muscles, the damp fabric only highlighting his assets. Through the wet cotton, you could see the dark outlines of the tattoos that covered his arm, each supposedly a depiction of a great victory or kill.

“Did you miss me?” The air tingled with anticipation and you wasted no time in going to him. You threaded your fingers through his long, dark hair and tugged harshly, grinning into his lips as you stole a delicate kiss. In no mood for your teasing tonight, Barnes captured your mouth in a kiss so intense that you almost forgot how to breathe.

His deft fingers tugged at the lacing across your chest and he tore the shirt open in a fantastic show of strength. Barnes squeezed your breasts, slapped them until the skin burned, and you returned the favour by pulling his cock free from his trousers. He was already half hard, precum dripping from his tip.

A low moan fell from his lips as you worked him to fullness, thick with want and desire. It radiated off him like heat from a fire and you licked your lips in anticipation. Twisting your hand around his cock, you jerked him until his legs trembled and his composure finally snapped.

Barnes shoved you away and in three long, powerful steps backed you against the window. Hands heavy on your shoulders, he twirled you around so that you were facing out onto the streets. He rucked your thick skirt around your hips and thrust straight into you. Thicker than most sailors, you felt the stretch and groaned out in pleasure.

“That’s it,” he hissed, sliding his entire length into you. “Take me, whore.”

His hands circled around your chest and cupped your breasts, rolling your sensitive nipples between rough fingers. You threw your head back as he started to move, each stroke deeper and more powerful than the last.

A burning slap across your tits had you scream out his name, your pussy clenching around his thick cock. Barnes groaned into your neck and he sucked a mark onto the delicate flesh, the sharp bite of his teeth sinking into your throat taking you to another level of pleasure.

“Let them hear you,” he growled. A hand curled around your throat, forced you to stare down at the busy streets below, to meet the gaze of wandering sailors. They cheered and raised a glass to their captain, who responded with a thrust so deep that you yelled out for more. “Scream for me.”

His balls slapped against your ass as he fucked you, harder and faster still. The hand around your throat closed tighter, squeezing the breath from your lungs. Stars danced across your vision, each wave of pleasure heightened by the danger. Only when you grew limp in his arms did Barnes release his grip, cold, sea air rushing into your lungs.

Barnes licked a strip across your cheek and yanked your face towards his, forcing a fierce kiss onto your swollen lips. You moaned into him, capturing his lower lip between your teeth. Battling for dominance was a futile game with him; he always won but that didn’t make it any less fun.

Pulling back, not fast enough to avoid his sharp nip at your tongue, you leaned back against his chest and murmured, “Is that all you’ve got?”

Never one to reject a challenge, Barnes slid out of your pussy and threw you against the wall. The bed was never his style. He grabbed your wrists and held your arms above your head with one hand, the other lifting you skirts. His cock stood proud against his chest, shining in the candle light, coated beautifully with your juices. How sweet he would taste.

Your eyes rolled back in pleasure as he filled you up once more, his free hand coming to rest around your throat again. He pushed his thumb against your skin, a darkness in his eyes as he remarked, “All it takes is a tiny cut here to kill a man.”

“Would you kill me, dear Captain?”

He brought his lips to your ear, mouthing at the sensitive shell. His warm breath sent a tingle down your spine as he rocked his hips against yours, a needy heat coiling in your core when he whispered, “I get my pleasure from you in so many other ways.”

Barnes started to fuck you with renewed vigour, his thrusts growing wilder. A dull ache spread down your arms as he held them in place, but the powerless that came with it was all the more exhilarating. The wall shook as he took you against it, each rough stroke pushing you nearer to release.

You continued to move as he released his load inside you, squeezing your walls around him to milk every last drop of pleasure from his body. Barnes’s eyes flickered shut and the pressure around your throat eased before the captain pulled out and turned his back to you. You tossed him a rag from the bedside table and watched him clean himself, rearranging your skirts. Your shirt was beyond repair but it didn’t matter; the more the men saw from downstairs the more likely they were to come and experience it themselves.

A large pouch of coins bounced on the hard mattress. A few pieces fell out, the design unfamiliar but obviously gold of the highest quality. Barnes pulled his long hair up into a tight ponytail and said gruffly, “That should cover it.”

In truth, it covered your cost more than ten times over. With the gold inside, you could have bought passage out of Port Royal and started a new life anywhere else in the Caribbean but then why would you when life was so fun here?

Leaving the pouch untouched on the bed, you leaned against the wall and asked, “How long will The Red Star stay docked?”

“Long enough for me to come see you again,” he grinned, still hungry for more even after his release.

“You know where to find me, Captain. Don’t make me wait too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what if you enjoyed it in the comments  
> Come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
